1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system which is capable of receiving a broadcasting signal and a telephone signal, and watching and listening to them on a mobile communication terminal, and in particular to a system which is capable of receiving a video signal and an audio signal, decoding them, and displaying the decoded signals on the monitor of the mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Organic combination or link between the conventional personal mobile communication system and digital television system for maximizing advantages of both systems is not accomplished. In addition, in the digital television system, various additional information with high quality images are only provided to digital television sets. In other words, the conventional personal mobile communication system such as a cellular phone cannot transmit and receive video, audio and character information.